Seul Dans l'Ombre d'Un Masque
by Idoray
Summary: "Qui est tu ?" "Yuki pour vous servir"/"Je connais la forêt par cœur je peux vous guider" "Allons y"/"Intéressant" "Rejoins mon équipage" "non"/"Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas" "moi non plus"/"appelle moi capitaine" "Quand je jugerais que vous le mériterez" "tu m'appellera bientôt capitaine" "Nous verrons"


Chapitre 1 Bête et Peur

...

il se réveilla comme tout les matins avec les rayons du soleil , il avait dormi dans un arbre pour se protéger de potentiels prédateurs , il n'est pas à l'abri de tout les danger notamment les animaux , malgré le fait qu'il soit sur son territoire , il arrive que certains plus courageux que d'autre s'y aventure , à leur risques et péril , il épargne rarement les fous qui pénètre sa zone de contrôle .

Les villageois comme les animaux savent qu'il n'ont aucun droit de s'approcher de 'sa' forêt , au risque de ne pas en sortir indemne ou de ne pas en ressortir du tout . Ils ont tous peur de lui .

Il descendit de l'arbre et se dirigea vers une grotte ou il a élu domicile il y a quelque années , avec pour seul compagnie les animaux , c'est vrai qu'il se sens plus en sécurité avec les habitant de la forêt qu'avec les Hommes .

il marcha jusqu'à la grotte , décidant d'allait au village 'Je suis sur qu'ils seront content de me voir' de plus il doit ramener les deux cadavres avant qu'ils ne pourrissent .

il alla dans le fond de la grotte , troquant ses vêtement de la veille pour un simple débardeur noir à colle roulé et un short de la même couleur , il attrapa ensuite une cape rouge (comme celui du chaperon rouge) , après s'être vêtue il parti pour le village emmenant avec lui les corps sans vie des deux pirate , ils avaient osé pénétré son territoire avec de mauvaise intentions à son égare .

...

Se promenant dans la forêt, il sentit deux présences à quelque mètre devant lui , il se stoppa attendant qu'ils viennent dans sa direction ce qui ne tarda pas , les deux hommes arrivèrent près de lui , quand ils le virent des sourires mauvais se peignit sur leur visage hideux ;

"Alors petit tu t'est perdu" ricana le premier

"Tu vas gentiment nous suivre et on te fera pas de mal" suivit le deuxième

l'encapuchonné ne sourcilla pas

"On dirait qu'il a perdu sa langue" sourit largement le premier

Ils rirent tout deux de bon cœur , faisant perdre patience à notre sauvage .

Il soupira "fermez la" dit-il calmement . Les deux pirates étaient maintenant énervé ;

"Pour qui tu te prends ?!" grogna l'un d'eux , il ne répondit toujours pas , "tu nous ignore en plus , en fait ont va juste te tuez !"cracha le deuxième .

Il continua à les ignorer . "sale gosse ."

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dégainaient leur armes qu'il leur avait arraché la tête.

"J'ai dit la ferme " il soupira "je vais devoir aller au village"finit-il en soupirant exaspéré Encore "des pirate dénuer de bon sens"pensa t'il .

...

Il arriva plus tard au village , souriant en imaginant la réaction qu'aurait les villageois quand il leur 'rendra' les corps .C'est sur ces pensées qu'il se mit en marche pour gagner la grand place toujours en traînant les deux morts derrière lui .

Les villageois s'écartèrent de son chemin et le lésèrent passer , Haine , mépris , dégoût , Voilà ce qui se reflétait dans les yeux des villageois quand ils le virent certain éprouvaient de la tristesse et de la pitié ils étaient rare mais eux savaient certaines choses , il les détestait , êtres pris en pitié le rendait de mauvaise humeur .

Il fut sortie de ses pensées par un petit garçon qui c'était cogné à lui et était tombé . Il releva la tête pour voir qui il avait bousculé , il se figea devenant pâle en le voyant .

"J-je dé-dé-désoler j-j'ai pa-pas fait e-e-exprès pa-pa-pardon je .."bégaya t'il terrorisait

le sauvage posa un genou à terre et mit sa main sur la tête du garçon , tous c'était figé , ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il lui arrache la tête mais il n'en fit rien et lui caressa la tête avec un sourire ..doux ?! Personne ne s'attendait à ça .

"Est-ce que ça va , tu ne t'est pas fait mal ?"questionna le plus grand

l'enfant secoua la tête en réponse .

"Bien" il se releva mettant le garçon sur ces pieds .

Personnes ne comprenaient vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer , il reprit sa route , ricanant intérieurement face à la tête ahuri des habitants , sur le coup il en oublia presque sa mauvaise humeur du matin , ses lèvre s'étirèrent en un sourire .

Après avoir réfléchit un certain temps à ce qu'il allait faire après , il pénétra la grand place très animé d'ailleurs , il s'avança au centre de la place et y jeta les cadavres , fracassant le sol dans un bruit sourd qui attira l'attention de toute les personnes présente sur la place , et dans un mouvement de recule ils s'écartèrent de lui puis se figèrent en voyant les deux corps a ses pieds . Un silence pesant s'installa personne n'osant bouger ou parler craignant la réaction du jeune homme . Un vieil homme s'approcha du garçon et s'arrêta a quelque mètre de lui.

Un vieille homme s'approcha du garçon et s'arrêta à plusieurs mètre de lui ;

"Qu'est tu venu faire ici démon ?!"cracha-t-il

"Je suis ici pour vous rendre ça" dit-il en envoyant les corps d'un coup de pied "je croyais vous avoir dit d'informer tout les visiteurs quel-qu'ils soit que la forêt était sous ma juridiction non ?"finit-il levant la tête , l'on pu apercevoir un œil émeraude

"On les a prévenu mais ils y sont quand même aller , ce n'est pas notre faute !" finit-il en criant, il paniqua terroriser .

"Vous auriez du les arrêter , ça ma fait dépenser de l'énergie pour rien "dit-il calmement trop calmement ce qui fit les fit frissonner , de peur bien sur .

"La prochaine fois que ça se produit ..."déclara-t-il laissant sa phrase en suspens.

sur ça il se retourna dans le but de se promener mais fut stopper par des voix l'interpellant , il se tourna vers eux se retrouvant face à une vingtaine d'hommes armé jusqu'au dent . Un des homme s'approcha de lui -Surement le chef Déduit t'il - et pris la parole

"Alors c'est toi qui les a tué ?!"grogna-t-il , le jeune homme lui répondit que oui ;

"Tu vas me le payer gamin !"s'exclama-t-il .

Il s'approcha de lui et sorti une grosse épée qu'il pointa vers le jeune homme qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre , le pirate se jeta sur lui et abatis son épée d'un coup verticale sur le sauvage qui l'esquiva d'un pas sur la gauche , il donna un autre coup qu'il esquiva d'un pas en arrière puis un autre coup qu'il évita d'un pas sur la droite et s'en suivi de multiples autres coups qu'il esquiva avec autant de facilité , on aurait dit qu'il dansait en esquivant chacun des coups de son adversaire , cela dura quelque minutes , le pirate fulminait sur place face a son impuissance .

Quand le jeune homme décida qu'il c'était assez amusé il fit un pas vers lui puis deux puis trois et s'arrêta devant lui avec un sourire malveillant , il disparut un instant et réapparu derrière le pirate , il pris appuis sur la tête du malfrat s'assis sur ses épaules et donna un coup de genoux dans le menton de son adversaire puis fit basculer le pirate pour qu'il se retrouve face contre terre et dans un dernier geste lui brisa la nuque .

Il se releva et se tourna vers les acolyte de l'ancien pirate , ils étaient terrifié il fit un pas vers eux , ils prirent leur jambes à leur cou et partirent en direction de leur navire .

"Poule mouiller , au moins je n'aurais pas a dépenser de l'énergie pour rien"lâcha-t-il

Il repartit sans un regard pour les villageois .

Dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle donnant sur la place où c'était déroulé la scène , un homme au regard cendré ayant assistait a toute la scène eut un sourire .

"Je sens que ça va devenir intéressant ."

...

les 12 premier chapitres sont déjà écris pour une parution toute les deux semaine à peu prés en tout cas pour les 12 premier chapitre , après ça dépendra de mon temps , bien sur ce bonne journée/soirée/nuit


End file.
